


You Belong with Me!

by VecxC93



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VecxC93/pseuds/VecxC93
Summary: Lily and Oliver are best friends. Now lily has feelings for Oliver but he has a girlfriend will she ever be able to tell him about her feelings or will they be doomed to be just friends forever. Loliver One-Shot, Song- Fiction.





	You Belong with Me!

Hi My names lily I'm fifteen and I go to Sea View high in Malibu. My Best Friends are Oliver and Miley. Oliver and I have been Friends since pre-school and we have been friends with Miley since the seventh grade. Recently Oliver has gotten a Girlfriend Jodi And I'm not saying I'm Jealous because hey he's my best friend and that would be wrong but I kinda want to push her down a flight of stairs. Ok So May be I like him but I could never admit that to him or anyone else. Well Anyway must get to school before I'm late.

At School.

"Hey Lil-ay" Oliver said

"Morning Ollie" I said

"How was your night?" Oliver said

"Oh I just went to the Skate Park and then studied for my history..." I was interupted.

"Hey Baby" Jodi said walking up and kissing Oliver on the cheek.

"Morning Jo" Oliver said

"Hey Lily!" She said

"Hey!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on Oliver let's get to class." Jodi said pulling him by the hand.

"Ok. Bye Lills." He said then walked off leaving me alone at my locker. I quickly scoped up my books and went to class. I didn't have to see them together again until lunch and trust me I was dreading it. But somehow with Miley's help I usually bared it. However today she was out with some sort of Hannah thing.

So I decided to be brave and go into eat with them however I noticed that Oliver was just sitting there with no Jodi insight so I was confident and went right up to him.

"Hey Lils"

"Hey Ollie! What's up? Where's the GF?"

"Oh she had a meeting to go to or something so how about we hang out tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Sure Ollie your house or mine."

"Um does it matter were live next door to each other." Oliver stated.

"Um yeah so just let me get my stuff and then I'll meet you st your locker after school and we'll go to my house." Lilly said.

The rest of lunch was really fun we just talked like we used to and then we went our separate ways. After school we met up and then skated to my house we had a snack and then played video games and talked for a while. Then he had to go home for dinner.

It was around 10:00 I went to my window like I usually do nand so does oliver. We talk to each other by writing messages on note pads and displaying them through the window any way.

I began singing as we were writing.

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do.

 _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

**_L: You ok?_ **

**O: Yeah just sick of the Drama.**

**_L:Sorry_ **

**O: Yeah!**

He closed his blinds

**_L: I LOVE YOU_ **

I began to Sing louder and dance around my room.

 _But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

He opened his blinds and watched me dance for a while.

The Next day after school I was sitting on the bench and then he ditched me to go somewhere with Jodi and I went up to my room and Sang again.

 _Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

That Friday was the last football Game of the season the big one before Prom. Oliver was the quarter back so I watched all the games and tonight I was sitting in the bleacher cheering him on when something bad happened and I put my Ipod in and realised it was paused right at this part of the song.

 _She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

 _Standin by, waiting at your back door_  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Jodi Cheated on him and with one of his team mates. They broke up and I could tell he was hurting hard. But he was the captain and the quarter back and had to keep up the appearances. So he was still going to the dance on Saturday night.

And before he left we had another one of our window convos.

**O: You going tonight?**

**_L: No Studying._ **

**O: Wish You were.**

He left his room and I uncovered some of my papers and found the paper that Read **_I LOVE YOU._** So I decided it was now or never I put on a beautiful white gown and went to the Prom. I brought the page with me and walked straight into the Prom. He immediately saw me and began walking to me. And as I call it "Our Song" was playing.

 _Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Jodi tried to stop him from talking to me once she saw me but he passed her and went straight to me. I pulled out my paper and opened it revealing my message he pulled out his own piece of Paper and it read the exact same thing **I LOVE YOU.**

He pulled me into his arms and we kissed and danced to the music.

 _Standing by or waiting at your back door_  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

 _Have you ever thought just maybe_  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

It was one of the best night of my life, I got the boy, and beat the Girl all in one night all that was missing was Miley but I'm pretty sure she tared herself away from Jake Ryan long enough to see us.

"I Love you Lilly Truscott." Oliver said kissing me again.

"And I Love you Oliver Oken." I replied. Kissed him and we danced together for the rest of the Prom.


End file.
